Level 725
| target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = 724 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 726 | nexttype = Ingredient }} }} Difficulty *The extra time candies are in columns and rows separated from the board, and are locked within four and five-layered sugar chests. You will need at least 4 sugar keys to unlock the chests and special candies to take out the extra time candies. *The candy bombs can blow up if left for too long, and many rain down from columns without dispensers. However, they can drastically increase the amount of points earned. *With the presence of only four colours, the level becomes easy. *The player is required to earn at least 15,000 points per second 450,000 points / 30 seconds = 15,000 points per second 750,000 points / 30 seconds = 25,000 points per second. Stars Strategy *Make colour bombs and activate them fast. Be sure to target colours with candy bombs, or even wrapped candies for more points. *Don't waste your time finding moves, because of the low amount of time given. *If there is no colour bomb, focus on wrapped candies and quickly set them off, since they tend to start cascades and bring down extra time candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies, cascades and extra time candies. *The player is required to earn at least 25,000 points per second 750,000 points / 30 seconds = 25,000 points per second for two stars and at least 33,340 points per second 1,000,050 points / 30 seconds = 33,335 points per second for three stars This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased.. *The sugar chests are not a threat because they are isolated and do not interfere with the process of creating special candies. *Massive amount of candy bombs spawn from the board after every move. With the first point in mind, it is easy to create plenty of colour bomb + candy bomb combinations to give the required points. Trivia *This is the third timed level with four colours. The two others are levels and . *This is the first timed level with sugar drops after Level 462. *This is the first timed level which has sugar chests. The second is level 956 and the third is level 1068. *This is the first timed level whose three star target score is 1,000,000 points or above. **It is the fifth highest three star score in the game, just behind Dreamworld level 429 and Dreamworld level 546 at 1,500,000 points, Dreamworld level 463 at 2,500,000 points, level 1000 at 3,500,000 points, and pre-nerfed level 910 and level 1132 at 9,000,000 points. *This is the second timed level since level 20 to be the finale of an episode. The first one is level 80, 645 levels prior. *This is one of the timed levels, in which, the total amount of time from the starting extra time candies is more than the time limit (85 seconds vs 30 seconds). *This is the timed level with the highest points-per-second rate. To earn three stars, you must get 33,335 points per second, assuming you collected no Extra Time candies. **With regards to points, level 1394 has the highest points-per-move requirement (45,840 points per move for one star). Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 725 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 30 seconds Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Easy levels